The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 212
. Recently, a couple appeared in claiming to be Peter's parents. He discovered they were impostors and that they were created by the Chameleon in . Spider-Man discovered that this was a long-running scheme orchestrated by Harry Osborn during the Pursuit event. At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . He feels so lost and wishes he could be there for his wife Mary Jane, especially after her recent brush with death.Mary Jane was almost killed by a disgruntled fan of "Secret Hospital" in . Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Now that he has brought the Chameleon to justice, the wall-crawler wonders what he should do next. He spent years trying to balance his double identity, and now with everything crashing down around him, he finds no solace in being either Peter Parker or Spider-Man. Meanwhile, at the Ryan Mental Hospital, Doctor Tarantino is bragging about the progress he has been making on his patient Dwight Faron. Still, the orderlies insist that he needs to be careful because Faron is dangerous. When Tarantino goes into Faron's cell to administer his medication, he is horrified when he sees that his patient has appeared to have hung himself in his room. Before the orderlies rush off, Tarantino warns them that it could be a trick. When they go to check, Faron pulls himself out of the noose and kills the guards, explaining that he was faking his condition and buying time to purge the drugs from his system. Dwight chases after his doctor, looking to get vengeance for how he spoke down about him. The psychatrist begs to be spared because he has a family, but the Master of Vengeance only offers to make his death a quick one. At that moment, on the East Side of the city, Spider-Man is considering giving up on his patrol and returning home when he suddenly hears a tire blowing out. He manages to snare a jack-knifing big rig before it can rash through the barriers of the Queensborogh Bridge and into the waters below. After bracing the vehicle, Spider-Man rescues the driver and puts him safely on the bridge before leaving. By this time, Dwight Faron has recovered his costume from a storage locker and checked into a flophouse near Times Square. There he changes into the Master of Vengeance, recounting how Spider-Man ruined his life by getting him arrested.The Master of Vengeance first attempted to get revenge against Spider-Man in - , which also explored his past. This led to his wife divorcing him and taking his children away. The Master then goes out to onto the street to begin his hunt for Spider-Man. Looking around Times Square reminds him of one of the times he came here with his family. He becomes angered and lashes out at the electronic billboards with his static-electricity based powers. The attack lights up the night, attracting the attention of Spider-Man who goes to investigate. At first, he thinks it is his old foe Electro, but when he arrives he instantly recognizes the Master of Vengeance from their last encounter. The Master of Vengeance is glad to see Spider-Man has come so he can finally get his revenge. He then tosses a car toward the crowd of bystanders but Spider-Man manages to catch it in his webbing. When the Master of Vengeance begins unleashing his powers on the wall-crawler, but he is able to dodge the blasts thanks to his spider-sense. The wall-crawler is furious that yet another one of his foes is threatening the lives of innocent people in order to get at him. As Spider-Man webs the villain to the street, the authorities arrive. The police are none to happy that Spider-Man is fighting another super-villains in the street. While Spider-Man deals with them, the Master of Vengeance breaks free and begins attacking the fire fighters who have appeared on the scene to put out the fires. The villain refuses to go down without destroying Spider-Man. When the Master begins bemoaning how his life was destroyed. Given his own recent troubles, Spider-Man doesn't have any sympathy for him. He then uses his webbing to yank off the Master's gloves. When Spider-Man puts on the gloves, the Master doesn't think Spider-Man has the guts to use them. To his surprise, Spider-Man blasts him with an electric jolt. When the Master is still standing, Spider-Man finishes him off with a single punch. With the battle over, one of the officers tries to arrest Spider-Man until his superior arrives on the scene and stop him. After being thanked for his help, Spider-Man leaves, wondering how his actions as Spider-Man inspired people to become super-villains like the Master of Vengeance. He returns home and looks in on his sleeping wife, Mary Jane, refusing to let his life as Spider-Man destroy her as well. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Dr. Tarantino * Mr. Browning (hospital ward) * Mr. Fagan (hospital ward) * * ** Officer Watkins ** ** Lt. Higgins * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Peter and MJ's Brownstone Residence *** Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}